iniuriam_deofandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Taurorum
Terra Taurorum, or land of the bulls is named after said creature that roams its lands. Smallest of the four continents It was discovered in 1 A.M. when humans from Terra Folium made landfall. It is home to a multitude of creatures and two human races; Torren and Drakanian. It is the only other continent to not have its own super power, since it is part of the Empire of Terra Solis. Overview History Pre-Colonization Before humanity made landfall, the continent had open fields of grasslands and mountain ranges all over. The Bulls outnumbered many of creatures and were considered guardians of the land. Landfall and Colonization In 1 A.M. humanity made landfall and were greeted by a herd of bulls whom at first did not trust the humans. But they heard messages from birds that other humans have proven themselves worthy of coexisting in Terra Solis, plus many of the settlers were descendants of the Minotaur Clan which had a similar scent to their own kind. This led to their acceptance into the land. The Torren with help of the bulls quickly established an empire in two years. unlike others races, they claimed an entire continent as one city and a southern island, Terethen, as another. Draco-Torren War (3 - 4 A.M.) Living in peace with bulls proved to be a magnificent life for many, but became disturbed when a Drakanian force invaded northern Terra Taurorum. Hundreds of Drakanians along with Dragons, burned and destroyed many fields, killed off several bull herds, and enslaved some Torren people. The Torren surrendered and in exchange for their captured/enslaved citizens gave up the northern portion of the continent (named Brenin Drakania) to the Drakanians. Post Draco-Torren War After a humiliating defeat the Torren people built up two large armies along with an immense navy aimed with the intention to retake lost land. But their bull allies pleaded to forget about Brenin Drakania for they did not wish to suffer anymore losses of their herds. Their plea was heard and so they simply defended their borders from future attacks. War of the Empires 111 - 116 A.M. During the War of the Empires the continent of Terra Taurorum was least affected. The Torren people fought in four battles; Battle of Brenin Drakania, Naval Battle for Terethen, Battle of Fredemption, and 2nd Battle of Christopher Forrest. Drakanian Invasions 138 - 142 A.M. When the Drakanian Invasions were happening in southern Terra Solis all trade routes to Terra Taurorum was pirated by Koros-Drakanian Ships until 140 A.M. when the Drakanian entered their second civil war. 2nd Drakanian Civil War 140 - 141 A.M. During an internal Drakanian conflict, the Torren people launched a counter attack repelling the enemy navy and occupying Brenin Drakania until the end of the war. Stuarts Rebellion 221 - 222 A.M. After the murder of all city-state rulers civil war engulfed Terra Taurorum, forcing the Drakanian and Torren Kings to call upon their royal and loyal armies to suppress the rebellion and capture Stuarts Children. Terror Crisis 248 A.M. Terra Taurorum was unaffected by Terror during its rampage, but its people did send two of its most powerful mages to assist those in Terra Solis. Terethen Crisis 271 - 276 A.M. Terethen Island a part of the Terra Taurorum fell under a civil crisis when two families began a duel system to determine rightful rulers of the island. However when civil war broke out it ended when Imperial forces occupied the city and restored order. Terra-Torren War 276 - 281 A.M. Without the permission of the Torren King, the imperial occupation of his land, forced him to declare war and segregation of the Empire. After a five year stale mate and pleas from his people, the King declared peace and remained in the Empire on the condition all Imperial forces were removed from Terra Taurorum including those in Brenin Drakania. 2nd Magick Wars 279 - 281 A.M. In its beginnings the Terra-Torren War was one-sided due to the Empires Mage Council leading the front lines. This gave the King the idea to create his own magick council known as the Arcane Council. This counter action is what left the war to be a stalemate.